


Yes Master

by cklempay18



Category: Bill Clinton - Fandom, HILLARY CLINTON - Fandom
Genre: F/M, whydidiwritethis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cklempay18/pseuds/cklempay18
Summary: One sleepless night, Hillary makes the mistake of waking Bill up from his rest.





	Yes Master

The night was late. Cicadas buzzed in the windowsills, mindlessly bumping off the glass. The lights had mostly been turned off, but from the desk lamp on Bill’s side of the bed it was just enough to attract the unwanted bugs attention. It annoyed Hillary to no end. The day had been incredibly busy, and it had taken all her willpower simply to not scream at her aides to leave her alone so she could get some sleep. She rolled over in bed, grumbling, and moved closer to her husband’s hulking form. Without thinking, still half-asleep while waiting for the irritating bugs to leave her in peace, she traced lines over the back of his shirt. With a start, he woke up. Hillary froze, hand paused in the air, wondering what he would do. His shoulder blades seemed to twist through his shirt, and then he rolled himself over, turning to face her. His deep blue eyes met hers, and they locked for a brief moment. Looking down, his mouth opened, and a second later his voice followed, along with a piercing stare.

“Hillary…what did we say about waking each other up on busy worknights?” Her heart skipped a beat at his tone. Reprimanding.

“To only do so…in case of an emergency…” Hillary muttered, eyes downcast. She felt rough fingers pull her chin up, and she immediately raised her face to look into her husband’s.

“And…is it an emergency Hillary?” It seemed Bill wasn’t done playing his little game. He wanted to draw this out as long as he could. He wanted to watch Hillary squirm under his gaze until finally, at last, she submitted to the will behind that powerful stare.

“No…I was just trying to go to sleep, and the bugs outside kept getting attracted to the light from your lamp and kept me up” Hillary whined, chin still held in Bill’s fingers. Bill’s stare hardened.

“Oh, my mistake. I didn’t realize it was my fault nature wouldn’t let you sleep”. Bill’s tone took on a harsher quality, mocking her. “And so of course, the best thing you could think to do was wake me up, and have me suffer t-”

“No!” Hillary blurted out, in spite of herself. “It-it was an accident Bill. I’m sorry”, she said as sincerely as she could, looking directly at him. Bill gazed back into her eyes; his expression unreadable. “You are sorry…and that’s good, my pet” he said, reverting to…other names he called her, when they were alone. “But…I can’t just let you get away with an apology, now, can I?” he dropped his fingers holding her chin, relishing her stunned silence with a grin on his face.

“Oh…but-but please Bill. Please…Master! I’ll do anything, anything besides that, I’m just too tired today!” Hillary pleaded, reverting to her most common nickname for her husband, again, when they were alone.

“Of all the lessons I’ve taught you, my pet, I never thought you would forget this one”. Bill’s tone was bemused. “Begging doesn’t get you anywhere. Unless, of course, your master wills it”. At that Hillary fell silent. Her brain was still so tired, and she just wanted to curl up into a ball and wish none of this had happened, but here they were. Bill wasted no time in commanding her. “Nightgown and underwear off, you can keep your bra on. I don’t have a use for your breasts tonight”. Bill’s casual disregard for her breasts almost brought tears to her eyes, but she didn’t let him see. Undressing and kneeling on the bed, she waited with bated breath for his voice.

“Hands and knees”. That was the order.

And that was all it took. Hillary knew by now what he wanted, what he expected of her. That’s what made her such a good, obedient pet. That’s what made him praise her, occasionally, if he felt she deserved it. She quickly moved to the position, dropping her back lower to elevate her ass. Not taking the risk of glancing behind her, she stayed that way, motionless, fearfully awaiting what she knew was coming. It didn’t take long before **SLAP** , and a bright, raw-red mark was left on her exposed ass. Hillary whimpered to herself, not expecting it so quickly, but before she could make any more noise, she felt a painful tug, then a yank, on her hair. She felt Bill’s fingers curl into a fist, holding her back, exposing her large cleavage, only just being subdued by her bra.

“Did I saw you were allowed to make noises, my pet?”, he asked her softly.

“No master” she replied, immediately followed by a harder **SLAP**. She cried out in shock. She couldn’t help it. The cold wind blowing from outside, what she had previously felt as utterly soothing, made her skin ten times more sensitive. Every cell on her butt spasmed in response to Bill’s remorseless paddling. He continued his punishment, yanking her hair back every time she let loose a whimper. Only when her ass was bright red, covered in hand prints, twitching in response to the slightest tremor on the bed, did he let her go, leaving her gasping on the bed as she tried not to let anything, even the silk bedsheets, touch her punished skin.

But she knew that it wasn’t over. Swallowing her saliva, she immediately replied with “Thank you master” once Bill released her. He acted as if he didn’t hear her, running his thumb and forefinger over her bright red cheeks. Slipping his own pants off, he exposed his fully erect cock, getting off the bed and walking around her, as if debating which punishment would be most suitable next. He walked up to her lowered head, and she, from that same lowered position of submission, looked up at him with innocent eyes. He smiled, before bringing his large member into her field of view.

Hillary would be lying if she said she wasn’t just a little excited. Her heart leapt when she glimpsed its size, swollen and twitching with a need to release. Despite her position, despite her pain, she wanted it. She wanted to suck every inch of it, lick it from its base to its tip, then shower it with kisses along its sides while edging Bill closer to release. And then she wanted him to fuck her. She didn’t care where, just enough to let her feel his thick cock slamming into her, making her feel like a little whore. His little whore.

Because the truth was, Hillary loved this. She loved every second of it, from the moment his voice grew dark to the second his hand slapped her ass. She wouldn’t have stayed with him all these years if not for his incredible ability to please her. That’s why Hillary was now lying in bed, eagerly awaiting her husband’s commands with the energy of an excited schoolgirl. She wanted him to dominate her, to treat her roughly and abuse her body, all while acting without mercy, without care. It only pushed her further over the edge, and even now, Hillary could feel her pussy soaking wet, fluids trickling down her thigh in anticipation, desperate for her own release.

Bill smirked, revealing in his palm a small black vibrator, perhaps only four inches in length and one in width. Hillary’s eyes were drawn to it as Bill flicked it on, its vibrations stronger than she anticipated for such a small object.

“Get on your knees, and spread them out” Bill commanded. While Hillary did so, he placed the vibrator on a pillow, and, once Hillary was positioned, nestled it in between her open legs, pushing the top half of the vibrator against Hillary’s sensitive clit. She knew better than to make a sound, but she still managed to communicate her moan of satisfaction to Bill with her eyes, along with her desires. Bill smiled down on her, patting her head, before placing his cock to her lips and letting her go to work.

Hillary eagerly took in his length, slurping, sucking, kissing, stroking, everything, anything she could imagine that would please her master. She started up a steady pace, looking up at him with innocent eyes while using her lips to suck and her hands to stroke its length. The vibrator between her legs drove her wild, causing her back to involuntary arch, making her legs spasm, as every muscle in her body told her to close her legs around it and cum, but she resisted.

Bill moved forward, pushing his cock further down her throat, and Hillary suddenly felt her arms and hands being seized. As Bill filled her mouth with his cock, he handcuffed her wrists together, held behind her back. Unable to use her hands, Hillary was left desperate to get Bill to climax with just her mouth and tongue. She pushed her head back and forth, keeping up a steady rhythm, while the sheets below her gradually grew more and more soaked. Feeling his cock swell as he began to climax, Hillary tightened her lips and sucked harder, but Bill grabbed her hair again, pulling back until she was forced off. He grinned, seeing her displeasure, before using his own hand to finally climax, jets of cum spurting over Hillary’s exposed cheeks, lips, breasts and bra. Blinking for a second, she licked her lips, staring only at Bill. He leaned forward, unlocking her restraints but simultaneously removing the vibrator.

Hillary could scarcely hide her disappointment, but she hid it behind using her freed hands to clean her face and chest. Without leaving a drop to spare, she swallowed every last bit of Bill’s cum, relishing the action of sucking her fingers clean each moment. Once she was finished, she turned her attention fully to Bill, looking him in the eyes while smiling. “Thank you, master”.

Bill smiled back at her. “Ah, where was my little obedient pet earlier? It seems she’s finally come back to me”. He spoke with the tone of a condescending adult, but she could tell her actions pleased him. But it was only for a moment. He never let her have more than a second of satisfaction.

“Turn around”. Again, that was all he spoke, and it was enough. Hillary, still on all fours, slowly shifted on the bedsheets, her knees, her back, her wrists aching from this treatment. She was almost too tired to care. But the constant throbbing in her pussy kept her on edge, and every small movement caused her to bite her lips to keep from gasping. A second later she felt Bill’s cock, erect again, pushed up against her asshole.

“What do you say to your kind master for giving you so much attention, my pet?” Bill’s voice was slow and quiet, but Hillary answered back instantly, her breathing heavy. “Thank you…thank you so much master”.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” was his question.

“Yes, yes please master”.

“Where?”. Hillary was confused for a moment. He normally never let her choose, so she had to go with her gut feeling of what he wanted. “My…my asshole please, master”. A second later his thick cock, pushed up against her tiny hole, stretched her as it filled nearly two, three inches of her ass. He grabbed her hair again to pull her back, making sure she took in every bit of his cock that she could. Tears leapt to Hillary’s eyes and she cried out. “Are you sure, my pet?” Bill bent down to her ear, his voice almost a whisper. “You don’t sound so sure”.

“Please master!” Hillary had to scream. “Please fuck me in the ass!” Bill thrust in again, not as hard but sinking more and more of his length into her. “That’s a good pet!” he said, grinning as he straddled her, keeping a tight reign on her hair. Hillary moaned, dropping her shoulders, her whole frame shaking as Bill started up a remorseless pace, fucking her until he could fit his whole cock inside her. Her whole body spasmed with the motion of his thrusts, aching for him to move just a little lower, to rub her just the right way.

She felt so close, and yet so far. Every thrust in gave her just enough pleasure to buck her hips, but not enough to climax. Bill’s grunts grew heavier and heavier as he neared his second climax. Hillary tried something desperate. She knew it might just anger him, but she didn’t care anymore.

“Ma…Master…?” she moaned.

“Yes, my…PET” Bill grunted as he slammed into her again.

“Please, master…let me cum!” Hillary closed her eyes, scared at his answer. But she didn’t get a response. Slowly opening them, she realized a moment later that Bill’s eyes were glued to hers. His thrusts hadn’t stopped, but he seemed to be thinking, pacing himself. He was looking at her with an expression she couldn’t figure out. It was a mix between contempt and pity. Stroking her back, Bill broke eye contact and smiled.

“Alright, my pet. Just this once…I’ll allow it”. Hillary was thrilled. She normally never got this far. Quickening his pace again, Bill rammed into her, not caring if she gasped, moaned, screamed, or cried. He took the vibrator from before and flicked it on again, rubbing it against Hillary’s sensitive clit. She screamed, pushing her ass back, trying to get him to rub her harder. “Thank you master! Thank you!” She kept repeating, not caring if she sounded nonsensical. She was past that. All she cared about was cumming around his cock. A second later, he shoved the vibrator deep inside her pussy, causing an explosion of sensations as her walls immediately closed tight around it. She closed her eyes, feeling herself rising as her body came, warm fluids squirting onto the bed. Dimly she could feel Bill’s cock cumming inside her ass, and more hot fluid filling up her already stretched asshole. A minute, an hour, she lost track of how long she stayed like that, riding off her waves of pleasure, but eventually she fell to the bed, completely drained both mentally and physically. She could hear Bill panting, still embedded inside her. She slowly opened her eyes, locking them with his. They both smiled, and she stretched out her arms, gesturing to him to pick her up. He obliged, using his muscular arms to grab hold of her waist, so small he could almost touch the tips of his fingers together. She grabbed ahold of his shoulders, hugging her body to his, feeling his hot breath against her stomach. She cradled his head, stroking hair between her fingers, still connected to every part of him. After a moment like that, he knelt down, lowering her onto the bed, before joining her.

Hillary immediately attached herself to his side, not wanting to risk losing his warmth. Looking down, she timidly asked him what was on her mind. “Are…are you pleased, master?”

Chuckling to himself, Bill patted the back of her head and lightly kissed her forehead. “Yes, my pet…I am very pleased. But, now, I think we both need to sleep”. Hillary nodded, and curled up into a ball under his arms. As the night darkened and even the cicadas stopped buzzing, Hillary’s voice rang out in the silence.

“Yes, master”.


End file.
